Life after with Rika
by StarFlight-TheLiberator14
Summary: Anyone wonder what happened to Takato, Rika, Henry and all of their Digimon? Well I have the answers in this story.


Chapter 1

Its only been five months since I lost her. Renamon that is. She was someone that I could truly rely on, no matter what. I miss her so much and not a moment

goes by where I don't wish she were here. At least I still have him. As much as I try to deny my feelings for him I just can't. I just wish I could tell if he felt the

same way about me. He has always been so hard to read. Even back in the digital world it was like he was emotionless at times. I can say that I am glad he

was there for me when Rio and I broke up, even though Rio and I only lasted a month and two weeks it still stung. I always knew somewhere deep inside that

he was not the right man for me. That he was someone one I liked for his status but nothing more. That is why I knew that I had to end it. Besides I hated all the

girls always swooning as he walked by. It was always to annoying. But like I said I am glad he was there for me to talk all of my frustrations out of my system,

because we all knew Takato was no shoulder to cry on because as long as Jeri was around he was like a stupid love sick Numemon. It makes me sick when I

see people all lovey like that in front of everyone. I think thats why he and I have been getting so close is because Takato also has no time for him. Which is

good news for me, I guess.

It is now a quarter after one and he is late. I wonder if something is wrong or he just slept in. Doubt it his dad didn't like him sleeping in. Well I give him 10 more

minutes and if he doesn't show his face then whatever, I will just see him later. I watch the cars whiz underneath me from the top of the bridge, the wind is

picking and blowing my hair, I hope I don't look stupid. He told me that he likes my hair down and now its down and blowing like a flag in the wind. I also

decided to wear green because I think he said it is his favorite color. But I think it only is because it reminds him of Terriermon. I know we both miss our

friends. It is funny, because it is one of the main things we have in common yet neither one of us wants to talk about them or the digital world. It hurts to much.

Just then I hear footsteps approaching swiftly. I turn my head to see him running towards me.

"Well Mister Wong it's nice for you to show up!" I shout out at him.

"Well Miss Nonaka someone seems to be in a cheerful mood" He says back, very calm and casually, even though he is out of breath from running. I start to

blush because I am not used to anyone saying my last name except teachers. I am just looking at him stand in front of me, I can tell he has something on his

mind but I am not sure what. It gives me the chills because for the first time I can actually see that he has something on his mind by his facial expressions.

Then I realize that I am just staring at him and that is when something inside me says _say something stupid!_

"So why are you so late?" I finally spit out.

"Oh it's nothing just got caught up working on a project for school" He said.

"But it's the summer…" I reminded him

"Right …Uh.. Summer project" He replys.

I figured he was hiding something from me but I decided to just let it go since he didn't want to tell me. Probably had some type of man issues or something.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask.

"Well I was thinking we could go see that new movie." he says.

"Which one? Three different kind came out" I tell him.

"The one about that kid who travels with creatures that say there name over and over. I saw a preview and it looked interesting enough. Or there is that other

one about the people on the boat that crashes, I think that is a love story though." He says.

"Can't we just go see the one about crazy robot that tries to kill everyone?" I say.

"Yeah sure but I think its rated R so how will we get in?" He asks.

"Just leave that to me." I say with a grin growing across my face.

Chapter 2

We are running to the movies like to children who just found a five dollar bill and are on our way to the candy store. He is naturally faster than me which is

frustrating because I hate to lose especially to him. I want to show him he is not always the best at everything. Even though he is. He manages to beat

everyone at anything. It doesn't matter what it is soccer, video games, even finishing math problems for fun. It is ridiculous. As we are running he looks over

his shoulder and yells "Race you there!"

"Your on" I shout back.

We are tearing up the sidewalk and I am almost caught up with him and just as we turn the corner where the movie theater is at, I look over at him and I just

see his black hair flowing in the wind, his green on look in to mine. I can't help to think how handsome he is. Then I noticed that he is not even breaking a sweat

that he is letting me catch him. Then like a bolt of lighting he takes off and I can see I don't have a chance at catching him. I finally make it to the theater and he

leans against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"What took you so long Miss Nonaka?"

I punch his arm

"I stopped for a detour" I said

"Yeah well if you ask me I think that your just slow and that you lost!" He said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah well no one asked you. Just shut up or we will be late to the movie!"

" Alright so show me you grand master plan to sneak us in?" He asks.

"Just follow my lead" I responded. We walk up to the ticket booth and there is a old woman with to much make up working. "One ticket for that movie with the

annoying creature." I say to her.

"Make that two!" He says right behind me. I look at him as he pulls his wallet out of his pocket and hands the lady a twenty. She takes his money and gives him

his change and we walk inside.

"Thank you" I say to him.

"For what?" He asks.

For buying my ticket." I tell him.

"Oh momentai" He says with a smile.

"Ok first we need to find out what theater that movie is in." I say. We start down the one hall and find out that it is not showing on this side of the theater. So we

are walking down the next all and that is when we see its picture with a large man in a leather jacket. We start to walk in and a young man who couldn't be

more than a few years older than us is preventing kids from getting inside.

"Stop there" the young man says "you are to young for this movie, so leave before I call security."

"Oh I thought this was our movie" I said trying to sound innocent.

"Well it's not so leave" the young man said rudely.

We walk out the theater doors and walk down the hall just then he looked at me and said

"I will be right back" He ran back towards the doors and just then the young man came bursting out of the doors and down the hall past me with a worried look

on his face. Then I look back at the doors and there are the green eyes looking at me. I see him mouth "Come on" and I take off towards him. He go in and find

our seats and watch the movie. I left my hand on my lap hoping by some chance he would take it and hold it in his own. Even though he had not shown any

type of romance towards me before I still hoped. The credits started rolling and we both jumped up and slid out the back door. Neither one of us wanted to see

if the young man was by the door. Which then made me wonder what he had said to the young man to get him to leave his post.

"Hey what did you say to that guy back there?" I asked.

"Nothing just that some kids were sneaking into the movie down the hall." He said with a grin.

"Nice one, so what now?"

"Well I kinda had something in mind, wanna check it out?" He asks.

"What is it?" I say to him.

"Now I can't tell you that your just going to have to trust me." He states.

"Ugh ok, lets go" I say.

Chapter 3

I am trying to figure out what is going on in that brain of his. What he is planing but I can't seem to figure out where we going so I just reluctantly follow him.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I am still not telling you even though this is the fourth time you have asked AND yes I have counted" He says back with a matter of fact tone.

I hate not knowing where I am going. We have been running down the streets for at least 15 minutes when all of the sudden he comes to a dead stop and yells

out.

"TAXI!"

Just then a yellow cab comes flying up to us he put his arm in front of me to shield me from the car in case it jumped the curb. It came to a screeching halt and

just then as I am still looking at the driver who is a older man probably in his late 60s, I see something out of the corner of my eye. The cab door is being held

open by him and he just stares at me with those green eyes.

"After you" He says with a wave of his hand as if to be a chauffeur.

"Thank you." I say with a little surprise in my voice. I have never seen him act so nice. I wonder what is going on. Just then he tell the cab driver some location

and the next thing I know we are flying down the street so fast as if to be on Leomon's back when he is running. Then the cab comes to a stop the driver is

paid and we hop out. There is a really nice restaurant that I have never been to because it is expensive and food is from a different culture.

"Wait here for me ok?" He asks me.

"Ok." I replied. A few minutes go by and I am looking at the street around me and I realize I have never been on this side of town, which seems crazy because

Renamon and I went every in town trying to find any Digimon. Just then I hear footsteps and turn around.

"Ready to go?" He asks, as he is holding a big bag with boxes inside. I can only assume it's food.

"Uh sure, where to?"

"Ah good try but I am still not telling you. Now come on!" He says with a smile. He takes off walking at a very fast pace and he has a very determined look on

his face. We walk for about 10 more minutes and start to recognize the area. We are some what close to where his father works. We walk in silence and he

leads me in to a park that has a lot of trees and grass. He goes over to the picnic table area and heads straight for the lockers, where mostly roller bladers

store their shoes when they want to ride. He pulls a key out of his pocket and unlocks one of the lockers, taking out his backpack that he carries to school. He

shoots me a look as if to see if I am still following then says

"Alright I need you to stay here at the benches. I should only be gone for a few minutes. Will you be alright here by yourself?" he asks with a slight turn of his

head.

"Yeah, of course." I tell him.

"Ok, be right back." He says as he runs off with the backpack.

I watch some kids playing on the play ground fighting over the swings then chasing each other with sticks, while their moms just sit back and laughed not

caring that the children might beat each other to death. I sat there wondering if they were worried for their children when the D-Reaper was threatening to

destroy the world or if they just sat their and laughed like they are now. I started to wonder how I would be with kids, I have only been around Suzy and that

was in the Digital world which forced her to grow up a little faster, so I don't think that counts. Just then I see him running back to me. He grabs my hands and

says to me

"Come on and hurry I don't want to miss it."

Just then we are running through the park and thats when I see what we are running towards. I see a blanket on a hill that has a beautiful view of the horizon

where the sun will be setting any minute now. My heart starts to race and I see these beautiful set up and I can't believe it is for me and that he put so much

thought into it. I realize that he does like me and that is what he has planned all along and that is why he was being so weird all day is because he has been

planing on taking me on this date. We are getting closer and closer to it and just as we reach it, he keeps on running. I am in totally shock. I am trying to wrap

my brain around what is going on. I look to him and just see him completely focused on running towards whatever is on his mind. I follow him with my face

turning bright red because I am so embarrassed that I could think such stupid thoughts. We keep on running and all of the sudden I see Takato standing

impatiently as if he is waiting for us. I see the backpack and the bag next to him. We reach him and he says

"Finally! are we ready?"

"Yes but go on ahead we will catch up" He says to him. Just then Takato goes up the stairs to the storage where he kept Guilmon for a few days. Once Takato

is inside we start going up the stairs very slowly I am trying to figure out what on Earth is going on. After about a minute we reach the top and walk through the

door. Takato is no where to be found.

"What is going on!" I demand.

He takes a deep breath and says

"Ok so it's like this a few days ago Takato was missing Guilmon so he came here and found this portal. He decided to go through it and he ended up in the

Digital world. He went searching for Guilmon but could not find anything. So he came back here to get us and some supplies because we don't know how long

it will take."

"How long what will take?" I already knew the answer but I didn't want to say it aloud. I wanted to hear him say it for some reason.

"To find her, Renamon! and Terriermon!" he continued "I know they are there, but the Digital world is a big place it could take a while so I packed something

things for us."

"Well what are we waiting for!" I say.

I get ready to take off towards the portal when all of the sudden he grabs my hand and gently strokes it. My heart skips a beat when this happens. He looks at

me with the green eyes and says

"Rika… I need to tell you before we go to the digital world…. I have feelings for you. I always have but I never thought you would even look at a guy like me, let

alone hang out with me. It has taken me a lot to tell you this but I need to before we go in there and meet any new people. Because, I can't watch it again. I can't

see you with someone else when I know you should be with me."

Just as I am about to tell him that he doesn't have to worry about watching me with someone else because I feel the same way about him, he presses me

against the wall, cups my face in his hands and presses his lips against mine. I do nothing but surrender to the warm feelings of fireworks exploding from inside

of me. He is about to pull away and grab his shirt from the sides by his waist and pull him back to me and kiss him so passionately that he wraps his arms

around my body and just holds on to me as he kisses me again and again. After a few more kisses he pulls away and puts his forehead against mine. I look up

at him and his eyes slide open ever so slowly and look deeply into mine.

"Ok, lets go." He says in a soft whisper for only me to hear.

He takes my hand in his and we walk in to the portal. I start feeling the pull as if I were in the ocean and the current is pulling us in. are falling into the portal now

and with my hand still in his I look over at him and say

"I love you, Henry!"

Then the pull is to strong I get yanked away from him. I reach for Henry but I can't feel or see him. Then I hit something hard and all went black.

I opened my eyes and I realize that I am in the Digital world and that I am all alone.

Deleted chapter.

Then I see a worried look streak across his face. Then I wonder why he is sideways all of the sudden. Then I realized he wasn't sideways I was and I was airborne. I hit the ground and went tumbling.

"RIKA!" I hear him scream.

He rushes over to me and kneels down beside me.

"Don't get up. Are you ok?"

I look around and there is a fire hydrant a few feet away from me and I realized that is what I ran into.

" Yeah I'm ok." I say still very confused by how much of a daze I was in. I start to stand when all of the sudden he picks me up in his arms.

"Here let me help you up." He says very sweetly. I put my legs down and start to blush by how much of a fool I made of myself in front of him. As I put my leg down I feel the pain shoot up it.


End file.
